


Always Music...

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Philippe grows tired of false joy and music...





	Always Music...

The King demands music, always music. They do not argue, he is king, he must be obeyed… and yet, there is a little nervous tension when they do find music to be played. Louis is often happy but Philippe tends to sulk a little. He had never much liked the forced jovial nature here and now it is almost oppressive. 

He stalks from the room, muttering something to his brother, the king, about having a headache. Chevalier follows him only at a nod from both the man’s wife and the king, taking his time, trying to feign a dignity even though he longs to run to his lover. 

Philippe is silent when Chevalier finds him. 

“I thought you liked music my Love?”

“Not when it is always present…”

Chevalier smiles slightly indulgently. 

“Perhaps then, I might ask the king if I may borrow his brother for a walk tomorrow? I am sure he would not see you hurting?”

Philippe, try though he might, smiles a little at the look in Chevalier’s eyes. 

“He would not let us… but… you are kind for thinking of it.”

They fall silent then, the music washing over them until Chevalier sighs. 

“Perhaps then, I might… distract… from the music?”

Philippe smiles, toying with the man’s hair, which even now falls like a lion’s mane. 

“You may try, my love.”


End file.
